summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Exela
"Ahahaha! It's been so long since last time we played fighting!" — ''Exela '''Exela' (エクセラ, Ekusera) is a character from Summon Night 5. Personality She is a very playful girl that loves to sing and likes to have fun even in battles, as a result, she treats her jobs like a game. She always acts together with Veloce, thus their combination is so advanced that many times they talk the same thing at the same time, it's as if there are echoes in their voices. She don’t see evil in what she does and simply likes to have fun. She really loves to sing together with Veloce. However, Atosh and the other members don’t take them very seriously, making them feel very frustrated as a result. Background She was an orphan that was taken to work on an inn. She had lost her voice because of a traumatic experience presumably connected with the loss of her parents. She was a very quiet girl and the people at the inn never cared much for her and even forgotten about her existence sometimes. This changed when a very famous minstrel stayed at her inn. When she listened the bard play, she fell in love with music. However, this made she even more depressed since she still had no strength to surpass her trauma and release her voice. For time later, she had a destined encounter with a mystical creature from Maetropa, a girl around her age from the Deepers race (a type of mermaid) named Veloce. They became friends and, as they noticed each had something the other wanted, they eventually resonated with each other and formed a Cross pact. By the power of their pact, Exela found the strength and confidence to release her voice again, while Veloce became a human with an appearance very similar to Exela. They became a strong duo by using the power of their songs and could approach any place without being suspected because of their innocent look. They eventually were captured by a group of criminals known as Crimson Chain. Their original objective were to sell Veloce for rich people since she was from a rare species but, by noticing their abilities, they scouted them to become part of the organization. The duo accepted because it seemed fun. They began to use their looks for their advantage by working as spies. They try to have fun with other members in the organization, but there were few people who even noticed them. One of them was Atosh, who at least was fun to tease (why did he not tried to kill them was a mystery to the other members). The other one was the "turtle" known as Meadow, other members seemed to respect very much. He was gentle with them, since he wanted to make use of their abilities. Meadow eventually invited them for a trip to a "very fun place", where they could sing to their heart's content. Development The two appear before the main party for the first time when they were looking for kidnapped students and beasts from Maetropa. At first, the party was caught off-guard since they didn't thought Exela was a summoner, because she had no resonance stone with her. They eventually were able to defeat them, but they are also very skilled at escaping. Since Exela made her resonance pact outside the island, her abilities were a mystery for the rest of the party. The duo is surprisely smart as they also felt something weird with their new client's experiment. This was thanks to their strong intuition. By using this, they were also able to anticipate that the operation to steal a magical sword from the Savorle School would fail, making possible for them to rescue their allies by making a opening for them to escape. They sometimes are invited to a walk with Meadow, that use their looks to look more friendly for the people around him. During a festival in the city, they disappeared from the hideout to sing with the parade, what made they become very popular since they were very good. However, this also made them attract too much attention, what made the main character notice them right away. It was thanks to Ghift's intervention that they were able to escape easily. Ghift eventualy betray them by transforming their allies into monsters, what makes them hate summoner. However, when Exela is taken by Ghift as a hostage, one summoner from Eucross almost sacrificed himself to protect them. Futhermore, it was thanks to the summoners from Eucross that the two were able to rejoin after their organization had fallen into chaos. A Cross working for those summoners even helped them to restore their pact by making them remember what they first felt when they resonate with each other for the first time. Exela became very found of those summoner and made Veloce change her idea about them. Hearing that they would fight against Ghift, the duo became determined to stick with the party to help, even if they refused. Later, the main character ended up being chosen to be responsible for them during they period. In the night before the final battle, they were going for a walk when they meet with the protagonist who wasn't able to sleep because of the nervousness about the final battle that would be fought in the next day. On the other hand, Exela & Veloce were not so concerned about their next battle. While they did hate Ghift, they were not so motivated to take revenge on him. They were way more interested in the city and how everything seemed to exciting. Since they were working for the Crimson Chain for a long time, they did not had many opportunities to walk around. The main character refused to let them escape as criminals, but promised to take them to all sort of places if they choose to stay. Thanks to the "magical-like charisma" possessed by the protagonist, Veloce felt it was secure to trust in the main character and convinced Exela to stay. Exela agreed upon the condition to never make Veloce cry. However, the main character broke the promise right after agreeing with it, because the girls suddenly started crying. The protagonist was very confused, but they explained that, since they spent a long time around a bunch of criminals, it was the first time someone promised something nice for them.This made the main character notice that they were actually just innocent children that were being used by the Crimson Chain as tools by making them think the crimes were just games. This made the protagonist more motivated to return alive from the final battle with them to give the duo a better life. Ending After defeating Ghift with the girls, the main character adopted them, becoming their foster-parent. Knowing about their love for music, the Owner asked them to work part-time as singers at the Star Dock. However, this was not enough for them since the main character returned from work just in time to bring them home. They wanted to sing more and wanted the protagonist to hear their song. The Owner criticized the protagonist for being too overprotective, but it was clear she was more interested in the money she was doing with the girls popularity. Even so, unable to not resist a request coming from such cute daughters, the protagonist ended up agreeing to let them work during the night as well. What made the duo sing a song as thanks. Abilities Exela can be an unexpectedly tough opponent. She and her twin sister have a unique ability to mix Mana in their song, causing many mysterious effects like disabling magic attacks and confusing enemies. She can instantly let an opponent in a near death state if he is caught off guard. Trivia *Exela's crown is actually a cage. There is even a little creature inside it. Although it is unknown it it is just a toy or if it is a living being. *The only non-color related difference she has from Veloce is her "crown". *Both her and Veloce's name are references to words related to speed. Her name coming from "acceleration". *The voice actress for both Exela & Veloce are professional singers from the idol group Stylips and have also sang together in the past as the duo YuiKaori. However, there is not even one scene in Summon Night 5 where their characters actually sing something. *Because the way they dress up, many fan arts depicting the duo as tennagers were made. However, they are much younger them most fans imagined them to be. Gallery SN5-Exela&Veloce1.png|Duo full body official art SN5-Exela3.jpg|Exela concept art 1 SN5-Exela6.jpg|Exela concept art 2 SN5-Exela4.jpg|Exela's "Cage" with creature design SN5-Exela5.jpg|Exela's undergarments SN5-Exela7.jpg|Exela - Hooded Jacket version SN5-Exela8.jpg|Exela - Hooded Jacket version concept art SN5-Exela&Veloce3.jpg|Exela & Veloce's ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character